Returning to Blue Water
by flyintherightdirection
Summary: Fly has returned to spend a summer with Bec at solar blue house, the rest of the gang follow. Will they all still get along and will old flames turn to new loves?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: disclaimer: sdaly I do not own any of these characters just the plot **__**L. This Is my first fanfic any suggestions would be appreciated! Thanks and Enjoy! J**_

**Fly's Return**

Fly blinked in the sunlight, she shielded her sleep worn eyes from the summer sun as she hopped off the bus. She picked up her bags and turned around. There it stood.

'Home' she breathed to herself. She smiled as she ascended the stairs to her old house in which she had spent the best year of her life and the year after that helping with the new recruits. Now two years later there she stood fresh from the world circuit. She knocked on the door. Bec one of the best friends she had made at solar blue opened the door.

'Fly!' she said and pulled the girl into an embrace. Bec had taken over the role of mother hen at solar blue for the last three years and had the house to her self for the summer so she had Fly over. The group had lost contact for a while, an odd text here or there but they had met up every six months. The last time they had met was the best day of Fly life. There was a major completion in the circuit and her little Fly had won a gold medal which she had added it to her prizes proudly. The whole group had been there to congratulate her and then four months later the accident happened. A huge swell and fly was doing amazingly, top of the points den bam another boarder knocked her and she had gone under next thing she knew she was in hospital after sustaining head injuries and injuries to her legs, nothing too major but she had to stay off the circuit for a year, she really didn't mind it was a well earned break from intense completion and rivalry and hardcore workouts. Bec had heard and invited Fly over for the summer, it was going to be brilliant.

'Wow nothing's changed!' Fly exclaimed as she looked around.

'Yeah I know I've just finished cleaning up after this years rookies'

'Aww Bec, I would have helped. Is it hard? Saying goodbye to new faces all the time?'

'You'd think it would be, wouldn't you? But I know that these kids have had the best time of their lives, and they're threatened to keep us updated every month!' Bec explained.

Bec had to run to a meeting, 'I'm so sorry Fly! Just make yourself at home and I promise we'll catch up later!'

'Honestly Bec it's fine! Please go it's for solar blue you have to! I'm not sixteen Bec honestly I can take care of myself. Now shoo!' Fly beckoned towards the door 'I'll go for a run or something' She had to push Bec out the door. When Bec had finally left, Fly decided to go for a run on her beach.

Running by the water never felt as good as during the summer it was still morning so the beach wasn't that busy. Fly took in her surroundings as she ran.

'It feels so good to be back' she thought to herself.

The see was so clear. Bam she hit something coming in the opposite direction. She wobbled back a few steps an noticed a walkman on the ground she picked it up and handed it to the person.

'I'm so sorry-' Wait she knew those eyes,

'Heath!' she exclaimed

'Fly!' he said as he accepted the walkman from the stunned girl. 'What are you doing here?' he asked

'Me? What about you?' Hr heart was racing she hadn't seen her first love since her win, and she wasn't sure what to feel, though it was Heath and her, she had always felt something. Her mind and heart were going crazy as she looked into those eyes that had caused her so much hurt, she finally realised that he had been talking

'-so yeah photography job. Brilliant huh ? What about you? He smiled that smiled that made her heart race.

'Fly! Snap out of it the sun must be going to your head he's your best friend, nothing more just a friend who played you and left then got with some girl' She told her self.

'ehh you know' she stammered and decided to use that defiance and backbone that she had acquired on the circuit to tell herself to get a grip. ' I had a bad wipe-out on the circuit so I've been advised to take a break from intensive competitive surfing for a year, so I'm here for the summer to keep Bec company.' she let out all in one breath. Then she saw a tall surfer girl approaching heath looking very interested. 'Anyway I better get going, stuff to do you know' she smiled, 'You've got company' she pointed at the girl then ran for all she was worth, hoping he hadn't seen the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Please Review! J


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yes I still don't own these characters L just the plot. Hope you enjoy, any reviews would be great!

Chapter 2

Fly stood there holding the soap, meant to be cleaning her board, she was gazing into the horizon as Bec pulled into the backyard.

'Hey Fly, how was it without me? Painful? Horrible?' Bec joked as she joined Fly cleaning her own board.

Fly snapped out of her own world,

'Oh hey Bec, yeah it was torture! How was your meeting?'

'Oh you know businessy, just some financial stuff. Anyway what you get up too?' Bec was suspicious of Fly's silence, this girl was shy but she was always so happy and loud around her friends.

'nothing much, I went for a run on the beach,' Fly answered as both girls put their boards away and returned in o the house for a cup of tea and a chat 'I eh I literally ran into Heath' she said.

'Oh cool! Is he staying around here?' If anyone could cheer Fly up it was Heath, maybe it was the accident that was bothering her, Heath would find out. 'We should invite him over? Do you still have his number?' Bec asked.

Fly squirmed at the prospect of having Heath one on one. She had forgiven him for the hurt and moved on but she wasn't sure what to feel around him, she had to admit, she still liked him as more than a friend and that would make things awkward. He used to be her rock and then they had drifted apart.

'Oh yeah somewhere, anyway if he's coming over we should have a full on reunion! I'm sure everyone will have time for us!' Fly exclaimed hoping this would be a good distraction from Heath.

The girls had an early night and Bec was straight on the phone the next morning to the rest of the gang.

'Morning Fly! Perri, Heath, Matt and Anna will make it today but Edge will get here tomorrow.' Bec explained to the sleep wore Fly.

Fly sighed at Heath's name.

'It'll be good to catch up with them all even if it's only been a couple of months..' Fly said as she helped herself to some cereal.

_She's still not herself and if a group gathering can't lift her spirits then Heath is the only person I know that can help _Bec thought to herself_, the injury must be really getting to her, funny though she never seemed too crazy about the circuit._

' So do you have any plans today?' Bec asked.

'Nope why?' Fly answered.

'I was thinking that we could go for a surf with Heath-'

'I ugh well actually I was going to go for a.. eh ..a run' Fly stumbled over her words_. There is no way I could face Heath again after making a fool out of myself yesterday, I practically ran away crying from him, way to go Fly, make yourself look mature. Ugh why did Heath have such an effect on her, she shouldn't feel like this. He's just a friend._

'A run?' Bec asked bewildered as Fly looked like a deer caught in headlights. 'Hey Fly it's okay we don't have to surf if you don't want to I mean all in your own time'

'What..' Then it dawned on Fly 'Oh Bec I'm fine with surfing'

The door bell rang and Bec went to answer it 'Well what's up Fly? You don't seem yourself since you arrived' Bec asked as she opened the door.

'It's… Heath' Fly breathed as those familiar eyes locked on hers as he stood in the doorway.

Heath's eyes locked with Fly's for a split second and all the history and feelings came flooding back. He had missed her so desperately, more than missing all the others combined. He had hurt her he knew that and had no right to ever speak to her again. In the few times that they had met in those gap years he knew that she had moved on, she had had boyfriends and was happy with her life. He was so delighted that she was happy with her life because deep down he loved her more then anything in the world and wanted nothing more then to see her happy. As their eyes met he had no clue why he had ever given her up, he was a complete idiot for letting her go. Even though she had moved on he still felt as though he needed to apologise to her, to show her he was truly sorry even if it was a bit late. He was certain he had missed his chance with her and he was here as a friend. When Bec had called about meeting up she also mentioned Fly not surfing, Bec suggested that he could help and he was willing to in anyway he could. He wanted to help his best friend if she would let him.

The four sat down at the table to catch up. Fly and Heath being pushed together. Bec and Perri seemed oblivious to things going on in Fly and Heath's heads.

'We were just going to go for a surf but Fly was going to go for a run.' Bec filled the others in on the two girls conversation.

'What?' Perri asked outraged, 'Fly Watson! Have you seen the surf? It's amazing! A stupid run can wait.'

Fly sighed, now that Heath was here surfing sounded good, she could clear her head, he always made her mind blurry, 'No! You are not thinking of him that way! He is a friend nothing more.' she thought to herself.

The cold water soon cleared Fly's mind, Bec watched stunned as Fly took to the waves showing off her circuit tricks. She was doing really well too until she saw Heath looking in admiration,

'Woo go Fly!' He pumped the air. She felt elated like it was just her and him and the waves like it was always meant to be. _Dang it, yep well she definitely feel more towards him than friendliness. This is going o be awkward what with you ignoring him for three years and him never liking you in the first place. Why does Solar Blue have to be so difficult and why did Blue water have to ignite her feelings again. She sighed and jumped and let the waves wash over her._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy I got reviews! I didn't think anyone would be interested in this, thanks for everyone who did. I still don't own the characters just the plot. **

**Chapter 3**

Once they went back to the house Matt and Anna arrived and all six of them settled down to catch up over dinner.

'So Fly, bummer with your injury yeah?' Anna consoled.

'I'm all right with it. It gives me a break from all the competing and rivalry.' Fly explained. 'and having to defend myself all the time just because I was the wild card.'

'Wow Fly, you've grown, taking on all the pro surfers by yourself!' Matt exclaimed.

'Yeah but it gets lonely, I mean at least when Edge was there there was a friendly face, now just people willing to tear your head off for a medal' Fly explained, 'So any other news guys?' She threw the question to the table anxious to get the attention diverted away from her. They all listened to each other stories over the last few months, Anna teaching boarding, Bec with the rookies, Mat with his business troubles and Heath and his shot at professional photography.

'So do get to travel then?' Perri asked Heath.

'Well I can if I want to but really its just regional stories or surf comps. To be honest I've had enough of travelling. ' Heath said. 'Mine and Edge's surfing safari took the travelling bug.'

'Than if you travelled so much how come you didn't just settle in one of those exotic locations instead of boring old blue water?' Bec questioned

Heath shrugged, 'Eh you know, ' Heath looked around and his eyes locked on Fly's for half a second.

Fly took an intake of breath, she didn't know what she wanted to hear, 'It's better to be in a place where I can actually understand the locals' He joked.

The catching up lasted well into the night and they all ended up bunking in the common room for the night.

**Fly's p.o.v**

Bang! Bang! Bang! Fly awoke with a start. She panicked at first not knowing where she was. But she recognised that smell, that feeling of skin..

She jumped up when the banging noise stopped to find that she had indeed despite all of her best efforts, fallen asleep using Heath's chest as her pillow. She got up and with relief found that everyone was entangled over chairs and on other's shoulders having fallen asleep while talking last night. She walked out to the kitchen and splashed her face with water to wake her up. She looked around now more alert to realise that the continuous banging had stopped. There at the door was a few well wore duffel bags who on closer inspection belonged to none other then Mr. Dean Edgeworthly. She looked around wildly wondering how and when he got in seeing as she was the first person up. She jumped when she heard a voice.

'I think he's out there,' Fly looked around to see her best friend point out the window and beckon for her to look. She ran over to Heath and saw Bec and Edge deep in conversation on the beach.

'I hope they figure things out' Heath said.

'Yeah I hope so,' Fly replied as she looked into those brown eyes and felt his body heat next to hers. She dragged her eyes away from Heaths' and back out the window. Bec and Edge hadn't really talked much since they left Blue Water, even in the gatherings afterwards they weren't sure where they stood. Fly knew they belonged together, they fitted together like pieces of a jig saw.

'Hey, do you want some breakfast Fly?' Heath asked from the kitchen.

'Yeah sure that'd be great' Fly replied as she hopped up on the stool opposite Heath as he made himself busy around the kitchen. _I am not going to make things weird, he's you're friend. Don't make things awkward because that will make everybody think something's wrong with you again._

_**Heath's p.o,v**_

He had missed her when she had got up, missed having her close to him. He had been awake for ages just thinking and wondering. Mainly about how to not make it obvious when he was around Fly that he is, and always was, in love with her. He had heard the continuous knocking, then Bec rising to answer. He had also heard Edge's voice hanging in the air. He said something like 'hey' and Bec had started shouting something and the door had closed. He assumed they were having a huge fight, which he guessed knowing them, would end up with them back together. He had drifted back to sleep but had woke when Fly had started rambling around the house. He had got up and seen her standing there looking completely confused looking at what he could only assume were Edge's bags. God she had looked beautiful standing there. Just Fly alone, to him that was his idea of perfection. He has to stop staring, _way to go mate, this isn't obvious at all._ He noticed Bec and Edge on the beach through the window, they looked like they had settled down. He had to distract himself by making breakfast and to keep constantly reminding himself that he was Fly's friend.

Fly and Heath had been enjoying their breakfast, properly catching up.

'You reckon those two will venture in at any stage today?' Heath asked.

Fly looked towards the door, 'They just need time to sort things out, I mean they hadn't talked in ages and Bec was pretty peeved about it. I bet she's letting him know that.' She pondered.

'Yeah those two can get pretty loud when they're riled up. Edge wouldn't admit it but he did miss us all, mostly Bec. Him and his 'fishbowl' friendships and he's the one who was secretly cut up when it ended.' Heath said. _Well you have her here alone, it's time to put things wrong so you can do what she did and move on with your life._ 'Hey Fly I'm glad we're catching up, I mean it's been a long time since we caught up and I was just thinking about when I left that time-' He was cut off by Bec's screeches coming from the beach. Fly got up to look out to see Bec and Edge messing around in the water.

'I have a funny feeling they put things right' Fly smiled from the window.

_I wish it was that simple for me _Heath thought to himself as he looked at her.

'Ugh, what's all that noise?' Perri emerged from the common room followed closely by Anna and Matt.

'Well, well, well, good afternoon guys glad you finally greeted us with your presence today.' Heath teased.

'It's really weird' Anna stifled a yawn, 'being in this house and not being woke by Simmo Deb or Jilly'

'Yeah I wonder how they're doing?' Perri enquired as she got herself some cereal.

'I don't know' Matt answered. 'Hey you don't think Bec would mind if we invited them down here for a few days, do you?' he asked.

'Heh, guys I think Bec is too preoccupied with something or rather someone else to mind too much' Heath winked at Fly. She showed everyone else what was happening on the beach, trying desperately not to let that wink ignite all the butterflies in her stomach that she had been trying to quench.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_** Sorry for the late update, again I only own the plot and thanks to everybody who reads this and reviews this : ) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Sometime around mid-day Bec and Edge attempted and failed to re-enter the house unnoticed. They had sneaked in the backdoor to be met by five inquisitive faces sitting at the table waiting for the door to open. A lot of noise ensued, welcoming Edge back, questions about where the two had been and as Bec had been rushed upstairs by the three girls to catch-up on her early morning antics Matt had shouted up after her inquiring if he could give Simmo, Deb and Jilly a call. The poor girl had no time to think but answered a hurried 'sure' has a door had slammed closed. Then the boys had caught up the way they knew best; hitting the waves. When the girls had finally calmed down enough to let Bec talk, she filled them in on Edge.

**Fly P.O.V.**

'Guys, guys, quick!' Heath had ushered us all to the kitchen table to harass a certain two love birds. Annoyed about being disturbed from my surfer's magazine I dragged my feet over and sat down in-between Anna and Heath.

'Heath, maybe we should give them some privacy, this is a little much isn't it?' I asked.

'Aw come on Fly it's just a bit of fun, they won't mind' He replied.

He saw my anxious face 'You're too nice for your own good, you know that right?' He smiled a smile that made my stomach flip.

I laughed nervously at his compliment, and had to remind myself that Bec wasn't as shy as me.

'I suppose Bec will be fine but you and Matt are the ones who will have to put up with Edge if he has a fit!' I teased him.

The door opened and our conversation ended as the shouting and wolf whistling kicked off. I don't know how Bec looked so calm I would never be able to stand it, I would be too embarrassed. Perri then grabbed Bec after everyone had welcomed Edge back and Anna and I followed suit up the stairs. I heard Matt shout after Bec about Simmo, Deb and Jilly but all Bec had time to do was agree before we launched questions at her about her current relationship status with Edge.

'Well' She explained, 'Edge and I hadn't talked in a while and when he turned up this morning all he said was hey not even an I missed you or anything. So I let him have it. He had to drag me onto the beach so no one else would hear and we had the biggest fight ever. He was being so stubborn and annoying.' She ranted as we all sat on the bed opposite her.

'So how'd you guys make up if it was that big of a fight?' Perri questioned.

'Well we were roaring at each other and then before I knew it he kissed me' Bec smiled and we all erupted in squeals.

'Yeah, well that calmed us down and we just worked it out. We both missed each other like hell. But yeah I think it's going to be ok' Bec smiled.

We all raced over and hugged our best friend, it was good to see her so happy. I think she was the one who had missed our gang the most, having to live in the same house each year with none of us there.

When we had finished our gossip about everyone's love lives we headed downstairs for dinner. When entered the kitchen the door was opening from the boys coming in all wet from what I assume was a long surf. Matt then asked Bec properly if he could invite Simmo, Deb and Jilly back for a few days. Of course she agreed and Matt and Perri had hit the phones. Edge had went to the refrigerator to find that we we're nearly out of food. Bec wasn't expecting to have such a house full and had only bought enough food for me and her. Anna volunteered to do the shopping and I tagged along. We were able to take the camper van, since we were now old enough, it was very odd. We went to the nearest supermarket and had bought enough food to feed an army.

'It's weird how much everyone has changed, isn't it?' Anna asked when we were on our way back.

'Yeah I know' I answered. 'But even though everyone's changed Bec and Edge ended up back together. It's perfect'

'Yeah they are made for each other those two are. What about you and Heath?' She asked.

I nearly crashed the van 'W..w..what about me and Heath?' I answered nervously.

'Do you think you two would ever get back together?'

'I had hoped that for a long time but I don't think he would ever like me that way again' I answered. _No matter how much I still loved him _I thought to myself.

**Heath p.o.v.**

I sat pretending to listen to whatever Matt was talking about while staring at Fly out of the corner of my eye. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming up the path.

'Guys, guys, quick!' I ushered everyone to the table for our previously arranged plan that we would tease Edge and Bec about staying out together for so long. I was secretly delighted when Fly sat down beside me.

''Heath, maybe we should give them some privacy, this is a little much isn't it?' she asked.

I loved that she was so considerate about everyone.

'Aw come on Fly it's just a bit of fun, they won't mind' I replied. The I saw the troubled look on her beautiful face. That girl was amazing when it came to her friends' welfare

'You're too nice for your own good, you know that right?' I smiled. Her laugh was one of my favourite sounds.

'I suppose Bec will be fine but you and Matt are the ones who will have to put up with Edge if he has a fit!' She teased. I was ready with a retort when the door opened and interrupted my thoughts. The girls had stole Bec away so me and the guys decided to go for a surf. As far as I could make out things between Edge and Bec were good because he wasn't even annoyed at our teasing.

We ventured back to the house to find no food for dinner so Fly and Anna headed off, Matt and Perri started to track down Simmo, Deb and Jilly and Edge and Bec disappeared somewhere. I was left by myself to flick through the various TV channels contended with being at home. Matt came in saying that Perri was chatting to Jilly and that he couldn't get through to Simmo and Perri had insisted that she wanted to talk to Deb so he was out of a job.

'It's great isn't it?' He said.

'What is?' I looked over to him.

'Everyone back here and now Bec and Edge are back on.' He was glued to the TV screen.

'Yeah, Edge is pretty chuffed with himself' I grinned. 'What about you and Perri mate?' I asked.

' Nah we're good friends, it was fun but I think we're happier as friends. How about you and Fly?'

'Well I really stuffed it up with her, I'm just glad she's talking to me' I joked.

'Nah Heath, Fly could never stay mad at you, she loves you too much as a friend to stop talking to you' He reassured me as he went out to help Anna and Fly with the shopping.

I sighed,_ I could never expect her to love me as anything more no matter how much I want her to._

_**A/N: **_**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Again I don't own the characters, except a new character in this chapter. I don't want to spoil the surprise ****J Anyway thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, it means a lot ! J**

**Hope you enjoy. **

The group lounged around after dinner in the kitchen.

'Ugh!' Perri exclaimed. 'That's the 5th time I've rang Deb and she's not answering.'

'Why don't you try Simmo? Maybe Deb's gone out or something.' Matt consoled.

'Yeah, alright I suppose you're right.' Perri punched the numbers into her mobile phone. She accidentally dropped the phone.

'Shoot!' she said as she picked up the phone, the rings could be heard as the phone was on loud speaker.

'Hello?' A familiar voice asked through the phone. Perri's eyes grew wide.

'Hi. I'm looking for Simmo please.' Perri said. She motioned for everyone to pay attention as she left the phone on loudspeaker. 'It's Deb on Simmo's phone!' She mouthed to the others. They all jumped up and gathered around the phone as Perri put it on the table. Heath beckoned everyone to be quiet.

'Sorry he's not in , can I take a message?' the woman's voice said. It registered with everyone that their old coaches must be living together. They had always said that Simmo and Deb had a secret thing for each other but never in a million years did they expect anything to happen!

' Hi, I'm just calling to make sure we have the correct flowers for his upcoming wedding to a Deborah Callum?' Heath asked innocently. His voice must have registered with his old coach.

'Heath Carroll!' Heath flinched at Deb's loud voice. 'Just because I'm no longer your trainer does not give you the right to insult me. I-'

'Deb, I'm sorry I was only messing!' Heath explained.

Deb had calmed down 'That's all right Heath but -'

'Everyone here was wondering if you and Simmo can call back to Blue Water for a while?' Perri rushed in before Deb could start to rant again.

Perri continued on the conversation as the rest of the group burst into the living room laughing their heads off.

'I can't believe it! Deb and Simmo together!' This was the general talk for the rest of the evening. It was arranged that Jilly, Deb and Simmo would call over for a week to spend with their past pupils.

The setting sun sent pleasant rays over Fly's face as she gently bobbed on the calm sea. No one was around for miles. She was enjoying her alone time….

'Need company?' Heath asked gently from behind, startling Fly who was in her own little world.

'Yeah sure' She resented anyone who disrupted her alone time but for Heath she made an exception. They sat there on their boards in silence for a few moments enjoying the silence.

'Hey Fly?' Heath asked turning towards her.

'hmm?' Fly murmured with her eyes half closed as she basked in the rays of the setting sun.

'I'm really sorry' Heath admitted.

Fly's eyes darted open. She turned to search his eyes. She knew there was something wrong, maybe it was the distress she found in his eyes or the quiver in his voice that she wasn't used to hearing from her overly confident Heath.

'For what?' She asked.

'For leaving you and for leaving us' He murmured as looked at the horizon away from Fly's stare.

Fly was astounded, she didn't think he would have ever thought about leaving once since he left she didn't think he would think of it as a big deal.

'That's okay.' She replied, shrugging, pretended it meant nothing to her but knowing that it did. 'I forgive you and all that but I thought we'd moved on' She turned to look at him questioningly.

'Yeah we did' Heath smiled, 'I just never apologised. Anyway what would I do without my little Fly ?' He laughed hoping to lighten the conversation and move on.

_Little Fly? Was he serious? _Fly sighed and tried not to look too disheartened. _There's your proof Fly he definitely doesn't like you so get over him and move on._ She told herself.

She faked a laugh. 'Yeah.' She gave an involuntary shiver as she began to notice the chill suddenly in the air. Heath noticed,

'Do you want to head in? Bec will probably have everyone cleaning that place top to bottom to show off to Deb and them how good of a job she's doing. We should probably lend a hand.'

'Yeah I suppose' Fly agreed and followed Heath back to the beach wondering why she could never get over him.

The two ex sweethearts walked along the beach in silence.

'Hey Fiona!' A male voice shouted from down the beach. Fly turned surprised. Heath did likewise when he realised that someone had called his Fly Fiona and she was responding.

'Jeremy!' Fly half shouted as the mysterious stranger came into view on the now quickly darkening beach.

Heath was even more shocked when Fly dropped her board to hug said stranger.

When the embrace finished she suddenly remembered she had left Heath standing there.

'Eh Heath this is my really good friend,' she looked up into the boys eyes, 'Jeremy. We met each other on the circuit.' She smiled.

Still arm in arm with Fly, Jeremy held out his hand to Heath, 'I'm Jeremy, pleasure to meet you.'

Heath, annoyed that this guy still had his hand protectively over Fly's shoulder, returned the gesture.

'Yeah you too mate.'

Fly and Jeremy started a conversation and Heath, for the first time in his life, felt like a third wheel, he had always been the one with the girl. Seeing as he wasn't being noticed he walked up to the house by himself.

He met Bec and Perri sitting outside as he walked in.

'Hey who's Fly's friend?' Perri asked.

'Some guy who calls her Fiona, probably some circuit dropout' He couldn't help the edge to his voice and was surprised at how harsh he sounded. It wasn't like him to get jealous. 'I'm going to go take a shower.'

**Bec POV **

'Okay fine.' I sighed. 'That's enough cleaning and organising for today.'

Everybody's faces lit up at the prospect of relaxing after the gruelling all house clean I had put them through.

'But remember Simmo, Deb and Jilly get here the day after tomorrow so I really would appreciate it if the house looked good.' I begged as everyone ascended the stairs.

'Bec they know your amazing at running this place, don't sweat it.' Edge comforted. 'And next time make sure you get Fly and Heath to help, they're slacking off' He reminded me as he left for a shower.

I looked out the front windows admiring the sunset. I was glad Deb and Jilly and Simmo were coming, even more glad that Simmo and Deb were together. Maybe it was the practise that I had had with all the new recruits but I was good at telling who was good for each other. Simmo and Deb were definitely good for each other. I let my mind wander and couldn't help but think of two other people who belonged together; Fly and Heath. I noticed ironically that they were now out on the sea enjoying the sunset. Those two had been through a tough time but I knew they were right for each other. If only they would realise that for themselves. I laughed to myself. They were both trying to pretend that they had no feelings for each other, and everyone believed them. But not me, I could tell.

Perri came bounding down the stairs with an armful of magazines. 'You missy, are going to relax with me outside, no more stressing about our dear coaches visit!' She exclaimed as she dragged me outside.

We spent a few minutes reading and chatting away. Then we heard some guy shout 'Fiona'.

I looked up to see a guy hugging Fly. Perri looked over to where I was staring.

'Who do you think that is?' She asked.

'Your guess is as good as mine' I replied.

'Well he certainly is good looking, tall, good-looking muscles, surfer by the look of it, sun blond hair, do you think Fly will introduce me?' She asked getting excited at the prospect.

Heath stomped up to us, his eyes blazing, giving out about that guy and something about calling Fly 'Fiona'.

As he went away Perri looked over at me with her eyebrows raised, 'Well I guess that guys is more than a friend or family relative.'

'Yeah' I nodded in agreement.

'Do you think he's an ex? Fly and him seem very close..' She wondered, looking down to Fly and her mysterious man.

_Well if he is an ex, for Heath's sake I hope Fly doesn't give it another chance._ I thought to myself.

**A/N: ****Hope you all liked that. Please review and tell me what you think J**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates, thanks again to everyone for reading and to those who reviewed! By the way in the past author's notes there has been J's everywhere, they were meant to be smiley faces! Just thought I'd clear that up. **

**Again I only own the plot and Jeremy, sad but true.**

**Enjoy! **

Heath stood at the front window after his shower, holding the blind open to peer at Fly on the beach. It was getting dark and Fly and Jeremy were sitting in the sand having a quiet conversation. Giving a frustrated sigh under his breath Heath finally tore his eyes away from the torture. He turned and walked into the living room where Anna, Bec and Perri were currently residing. He heaved himself down on the armchair, deep in thought. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? Calling my Fly Fiona and holding her all the time?_ He couldn't help it another sigh escaped hi lips.

"Heath what's up?" Anna asked innocently, not knowing that Fly was on the beach talking to Jeremy.

Heath looked up distractedly, "Oh nothing just stuff" he forced a smile.

"Ok once you're sure it's nothing serious," Anna smiled, "I'm going to go call my family, see you later" she said as she left the room.

"So Heath, do you know Fly's friend?" Perri asked anxious for any information on the new boy.

"No, Jeremy something or other, probably a dropout from the circuit." Heath huffed.

"Well I'm sure he's a nice guy otherwise Fly wouldn't be friends with him" Perri commented absentmindedly.

That one comment hit Heath like a bucket of cold water, _I have to trust Fly's judgement, after all she is allowed to have a life outside solar blue, I just wish it involved me._ Heath shook his head. _Anyway she's your friend, nothing more, that's all._

The front door opened quietly after some time. Too quietly. Bec looked up from the kitchen table where she and Matt were in conversation.

"Hey Fly!" She announced. "Who's your friend?"

Bec had caught Fly trying to sneak in without being noticed and certainly without interrogation over Jeremy.

"Oh him" Fly pointed to the closed door behind her, "he's just Jeremy."

"And exactly **who** is Jeremy?" Perri asked as she entered the room with a mischievous smile etched on her face.

"He's my friend from the circuit that's all." She avoided everyone's eyes.

"You sure?" Heath's voice broke through the silence as he leaned against the wall, looking his laidback normal self.

Fly's eyes met his. Fly was pretty sure her breath caught, Heath's eyes were so dark, they looked almost black, a sure sign of anger. That was the only thing that gave his casual demeanour away. His eyes were always his give away.

"Y.. yeah" Fly said while trying to drag her eyes away from Heath's. "ok well I'm going to grab a shower and go to bed, night guys" Fly said and slipped up the stairs while everyone else dispersed.

After her shower Fly was heading back to her room when she met Heath in the hall.

She remembered his mood downstairs "Hey Heath?" she asked while drying her hair with her towel.

"Yeah?" Heath asked, his eyes back to normal, having heard Fly's voice.

"Are you ok? You seemed kind of .. annoyed downstairs when I came in" Fly hesitated, "You know it's probably nothing, just me being nosy, why would you want to tell me your problems" She was now babbling, getting ridiculous butterflies in her stomach from his constant stare into her eyes, "Never mind, forget I said anything, I'm being silly, there probably was nothing wrong with you, I'm just being interfering," She paused to take a deep breath.

"Fly!" Heath took her break as the opportunity to put her straight. "There's nothing wrong, I just was annoyed because," he hesitated, "I lost my good lens for my camera" He smiled Fly

She laughed, "oh right, yeah, of course" she started her walk to room again.

"By the way Fly," Heath said as he loosely took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze "Of course I would tell you everything, you're my best friend, you'll be hearing a lot of my problems now we're living in the same house again for a while"

Fly genuinely smiled "Just like old times!" she laughed as she resumed her walk back to her room.

Fly sat on the front porch drinking in the morning sunlight. She hadn't slept much that night. She was excited to see Jeremy again, he was nearly her only friend on the circuit. They had gone out for a while but decided that since they were in a competition, they didn't want anything interfering in that. So they had remained good friends. Was she still attracted to him? Yes! Who couldn't be? He got an A in the looks department, was extremely hardworking, serious, caring guy, he was perfect.

Fly shook her head, then why couldn't he be the one to make her stomach erupt in butterflies? Or set her heart racing while simply squeezing her hand? She was sick of it. No matter how hard she tried to fight her feelings, they always came back. She just couldn't (and maybe deep inside her heart didn't want to) get over Heath. He was the opposite of everything she thought she wanted in a guy, he was carefree, daring, loud, in everyway completely opposite to her. But they do say opposites attract…. No Fly wouldn't give in, she had a strong will now and was stubborn as hell when she wanted to be. Heath and her would never get together again and she had to accept that. They weren't sixteen anymore, he didn't like her that way. She didn't hate him for that though, how could she ever hate Heath? _"you're my best friend" _he had told her last night. And she was glad of that, she valued their friendship above all else.

She sighed, sat up and made up her mind, Jeremy was just what she needed. He had asked her out last night when he turned up, given it was just casual dinner, but she felt things could happen now that they were off the circuit. He was everything she sought in a guy and maybe he would be a breath of fresh air now that she was living in a house of old memories.

Deb and Simmo were arriving today, Jilly tomorrow, and staying for a week it would be fun. She needed all the distractions she could get with Heath around.

"Hey Fly! I need help in here" Bec's voice called her from inside, Fly smiled to herself. Bec was going to be beyond stressed out today she needed all the help she could get. She sent a quick message to Jeremy accepting his offer for dinner. Her plan would work, she was sure of it, wasn't she?

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing, this is my first fan fiction and I didn't expect so much people to like it so thanks for the support! : ) **

SparksFly3737 **I hope you like their return **

SpinningTop-01 **I've included Bec and Edge just for you, hope you like it! **

**To all anonymous reviewers I've enabled anonymous reviews **

**Enjoy : )**

Bec stood in the kitchen with her list in hand. Her friends were there too but she wasn't paying much attention.

"The swell is amazing out there guys; we have to go for a surf!" Matt proposed as he went for his board.

"Guys in case you haven't realised our coaches are coming and I have to have everything in order, I thought everybody was going to help me?" She said exasperatedly.

"Bec this house is running better than it ever was when we ere here" Perri promised.

Anna nodded "Listen Bec, they'll be so impressed, don't worry about them. Come on we can't miss that surf" She pointed animatedly out the window.

Bec sighed, "Fine I'll go." she was met by a round of cheers. "Give me a second ok?"

Before she could say anymore, her friends vanished before her eyes. She frowned to herself as she saw Fly walk right past Heath to catch up to Anna. _I wonder what's happened there?_ She thought to herself. Before she had time to asses anything too deeply a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You ok?" Edge asked from behind her.

She tried to smile but failed miserably "Not really, don't get me wrong I'm looking forward to them coming but I just want to show them I'm doing a god job"

Edge walked over and slipped his hands around her waist, "You're doing an amazing job Bec." He kissed her lightly, "Just try to enjoy the time they're here," he bent down and kissed her again. "It will be pretty peaceful while they're here considering Deb's the only one who can keep us all in order" His lips barely touched hers, "because as soon as there gone this mayhem will start again!" He smiled at her, while gesturing out the window. The five remaining friends were shouting and goofing off by the water's edge.

She laughed and relaxed considerably in his arms. She leaned up to kiss him fully. So there they stood, in the middle of the kitchen locked in a passionate embrace when the door quickly opens and two people appear.

"Well look what we have here!" Simmo's voice filled laughter as Bec and Edge jumped apart as if they had been burnt.

Deb followed him in the door with a huge smile on her face. Both Bec and Edge were standing awkwardly apart "Hey Deb, Simmo." Bec managed to say.

Simmo turned to Deb "See what goes on when we are not here to keep them distracted form each other?" He smiled remembering the days when he tried desperately to keep the teenagers away from each other.

Deb hit Simmo on the arm jokingly "Oh stop it Simmo, give them a break."

She turned to Bec "Well? A welcome back would be nice!" She mocked.

Bec rushed over to hug her old coach, "I've missed you guys" She turned to hug Simmo as Edge made his way over to greet his ex coaches.

"The house seems awfully quiet for a house full of people!" Deb exclaimed as she looked around half expecting Heath to jump out at her or Perri to be doing her makeup in the living room or Matt at the table studying.

"Don't tell me they all left you two alone" Simmo groaned as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Come on Simmo, there all just outside for a surf" Edge said in a voice that made him remember what he was like three years ago.

"Let them have their fun" Deb dismissed as she made a beeline to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone, Bec smiled in amusement, because it looked like she hadn't left.

"So how has everybody been? Perri just said to get down here for a week to catch up but we never heard how everyone's lives' are going. I mean look at you two still together!" Deb rambled.

"Hey Deb you never mentioned that the relationships formed here would ever last. I just remember you giving me a crash course in 'Don't worry Simmo it happens every year'," Simmo teased Deb.

"Hey I didn't get that memo either." She paused to look at her two in love pupils.

"Sorry Deb2 Edge apologised, "Seems like we're the only survivors" H smiled at Bec "And it was touch and go for a while" To which Bec responded by hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Nobody else?" Simmo looked confused.

"Are you sure?" Deb asked.

"Yeah." Bec said looking between the coaches, "Why?"

Deb looked at Simmo and back at Bec, "Well we always assumed that Heath and Fly would be the ones to go long-term"

"Sorry to disappoint you but Fly has some new guy" Edge said confidently as he relaxed in his chair.

"Are you serious?" Bec asked astounded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" It was Edge's turn to look confused.

"Have you been living here? Have you not seen Heath and Fly?" Bec couldn't understand how her boyfriend could not see the obvious chemistry.

"Of course I did, sure all I ever heard out of Heath on that surfing safari was all about Fly. But Bec, She's moved on with that Jeremy guy."

Bec looked at Edge with raised eyebrows and sighed "Boys!"

"If that's what Heath thinks, then those two will never be together," She looked at the little group, "Fly hasn't moved o-"But was interrupted by the rest of her ex classmates bursting through the door.

"Deb, Simmo" was the general shut of unison as the youths recognised their coaches.

A half an hour of hugs and "how are you" s followed until everyone eventually moved into the living room. (During the hustle and bustle Simmo and Deb were told numerous versions of "Please go look in the offices and around the house and comment on how brilliant things are going, it would mean a lot to Bec" by all remaining six people)

The day was spent hearing numerous stories from the past three years.

Later that day,

"So no professional surfing for a couple of months" Fly finished up telling Simmo about why he hadn't heard of her name in the top rankers in the last few months.

The gang were heading down for a surf because Simmo had demanded he see how they were all progressing even though he had been told that most of them weren't into surfing as a full time job anymore.

Just as the seven raced for the water they were stopped midway there.

"Stop!" Deb had retained her loud trainer's voice. "Where do you all think you're going?" She demanded.

"Deb, you just heard what Simmo said, surfing." Heath yelled back.

"Well I didn't see any warm up, get running now!" She pointed down the empty beach.

Amid a lot of protest every one of them dumped their boards and began to run, much to Simmo's surprise.

"How'd you do that?" asked a gob smacked Simmo.

Deb turned to him and smiled "They wouldn't dare not do as I say!" she joked "They don't want to make me angry and have to run more"

Simmo put his arm lovingly around Deb's shoulder and gazed lovingly down on the seven young adults he loved as children.

"Do you reckon I should put them out of their misery?" She asked as she watched her trainees struggle to keep going.

"I think so" Simmo responded.

"Alright you lot!" Deb shouted again putting on her trainer face. "That was pathetic and I'm extremely disappointed." Simmo watched amazed as seven young faces dropped in unison, they were like they were back as finalists again! It just showed how much they valued Deb and Simmo's praise and respect.

Deb gave a small laugh, "I'm just joking, go surf!" The seven were in the water before she could say another word.

Heath POV

After a solid time of surfing, the gang eventually made their way back to the house. Simmo was rambling out some advice for everyone but Heath's wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts were elsewhere, busy wondering why Fly seemed to be blatantly ignoring him. He told her they were bestirred, why would she freeze him out? _Maybe I'm just being paranoid he_ thought to himself. But he knew when something was wrong with Fly; he could read her like an open book. Even under all the new layers of confidence, backbone and resilience was the same old Fly he loved, and there was something bothering her, he just couldn't place what.

He was immediately pulled out of his deep thoughts by the sound of Fly squealing in laughter.

He turned back to see her fighting off _Jeremy _who had snuck up behind and tickled her.

Jeremy laughed "Hey stranger"

"Hey!" Fly replied as she realised that she was now being watched by six other friends and two coaches, "Eh guys this is Jeremy, my friend from the circuit"

If looks could kill that boy would be dead by now, Heath couldn't help the murderous glare he gave him but immediately realised that he was Fly's friend and should respect that.

"And you've already met Heath" Fly beckoned to Heath as she finished off her introductions.

"Hey mate how's it going?" Heath was surprised at how calm and friendly his voice sounded compared to the jealous feelings that were arousing inside him. _You have no reason what so ever to be jealous_ he reminded himself.

Heath began to follow the drifting crowd up to the house to leave Fly and her friend alone.

"Hey, I was thinking we could hang out for a while or something" Jeremy asked.

"I, uh" Fly hesitated as she looked at the drifting group. "Well my coaches are back and-"

_I am so going to regret this _Heath thought before he opened his mouth

"Hey Fly Deb and Simmo will bee here for a week, you won't miss much, we're all going to go to sleep while Simmo rambles on about surfing techniques" He smiled encouragingly

"Ok then" Fly smiled back before disappearing with Jeremy.

Heath sighed, he wanted Fly to be happy, he just wished he could make her happy.

**Thanks for reading please review : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would just like to say that I'm really very very sorry for the delay in updates, I had exams and writers block but I know that they're not good excuses so I'm sorry. I hope people are still interested in this story and I hope you like the way things are going. **

**Enjoy and please review. Thanks : )**

The night went exactly how Heath had predicted, Simmo talking all night about surfing techniques and Deb keeping the girls entertained.

"Oh my gosh! You guys, Fly's back!" Perri whispered quite loudly drawing the female population to the window as car lights shone through..

"Guy's you're not just going to stand there and watch? What about privacy?" Heath asked. He had made his decision he was going to push all _other_ feelings for Fly away and focus on his best friend feelings. At least it would stop all the confusion in his mind.

"If he lays a finger on Fly, he'll have to deal with me!" Simmo exclaimed. Suddenly he had the attention of the entire household.

"She shouldn't be starting a relationship with him. She should be restarting her relationship with-" Heath froze. There was _no _way Simmo could possible see that Heath still had feelings for Fly, that would upset his new plan.

"the waves. She has to start thinking about getting back into shape if she wants to improve enough to get back to her circuit best."

This statement was met with Heath's massive sigh of relief that his cover wasn't blown and a number of arguments against the statement.

"She's only just got off the circuit, she needs more time to recuperate."

"Why shouldn't she have a relationship?"

"Have you seen how gorgeous that guy is?"

A number of these responses was thrown back at Simmo.

Luckily he was saved when the door opened and Fly entered.

"What's going on?" She asked conversationally, even though Heath could see right through her act. She was slightly blushing, a sure sign she had been kissed. Heath tried to get rid of all thoughts of that faithful night in that run down caravan on Fly's birthday. He remembered that blush was her exact reaction.

Suddenly all the girls decided it was a good idea to drag Fly upstairs to get all the news of that evenings happenings.

"I hate caravans." Heath sighed frustrated as he left for bed that night.

"Jilly!" The groups old housemother was greeted by yells of excitement the next morning. The entire group, now consisting of seven ex-pupils, two engaged trainers and an ex-'mother hen', decided to go out for lunch to catch up. As the whole group strolled back to the house an advertisement caught their eye on the local surf club wall. A local surf comp was to take place at the end of the week the day on which Simmo, Deb and Jilly were meant to leave. Of course they insisted on seeing the comp and making sure all their pupils took part. The rest of the day and much of the week was filled with attempts from the pupils who hadn't surfed professionally in a while to get out of it.

Anna tried to get away for the day citing a 'family visit' to which Simmo responded that if her family were coming 'the more the merrier'. He was sure that they would enjoy the comp. So Anna was most definitely signed up.

Edge and Bec were up for the challenge as was Heath. Though Matt tried, to no avail, to say he had a business meeting and couldn't attend. But Perri was not having it. If she had to sign up Matt had to too. She promptly rang up every number in his address book to find no such meeting was on.

_It's just like old times_ Fly thought to herself, the house was a buzz with the up coming comp and Deb and Simmo had to drag each one out of the water. Jilly was once again overloaded with food to prepare and errands to run, though she didn't complain. No mater how old those kids would get they would always be small to her.

"Stupid lenses!" Heath cursed his new camera as he bumped into Fly in the hallway.

"Need a bit of help there?" She asked amused with the scene.

"No it's ok" Heath looked up and his interest peaked. "Going somewhere special are we?" He teased the smaller girl. Who was dressed up in a summer dress and makeup.

"I… uh … Jeremy" She smiled while fumbling with her bag to distract the attention away from her.

"Fly?" Heath asked, making Fly look up and into his eyes, "Don't be nervous, you look beautiful." He smiled sweetly.

Fly was taken aback by this sudden sentiment.

"Thanks Heath." She replied while desperately trying to not stare into his eyes.

She started down the hallway, "Hey I never got to ask, are you entering in the competition?" Heath inquired.

"Well I want to but Simmo says I shouldn't so…" She shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe it's too early yet." He agreed.

The duo stood hesitantly in the hallway, "Well I better go." Fly said as she beckoned for the stairs.

"Oh yeah, have a good time!" Heath tried to sound upbeat while her leave.

Later that evening, Jilly started to hunt everyone to bed. Heath lay on the couch, not paying attention to the TV. Jilly had watched him closely all evening. This wasn't the Heath she was used to, the loud, daring, in your face with a camera Heath was very dull this evening.

He lay down on the couch, pretending to be interested in the news programme.

"You thinking of going to bed tonight Heath?" Jilly asked smiling down at the sullen boy.

"Yeah, sometime, maybe later." He sighed. Then he noticed Jilly frown in confusion at his sad demeanour.

"I'll just finish watching this, " He pointed to the TV and supposed programme finished, "I mean the next one" he grinned sheepishly at Jilly

"You know you're quickly running out of excuses to wait up for her you know" Jilly petted his head. He looked up at her surprised. He gave in there was no point in beating round the bush, "How did you know?" He asked.

"I know everything that goes on in this house Heath" She smiled. "And I know how you felt, and feel, about Fly. I won't tell a soul though. Now pretend to fall asleep on the couch" She winked as she left the room.

Heath sighed, he had really tried to hide his feelings tonight but the loneliness just wouldn't go away"

"Why is it so hard seeing her going out with someone else." He said to himself half asleep.

What he didn't know was that he _was_ asleep and that the very girl he was talking about had returned home and was putting a blanket over his sleeping form and had heard every word.

_No way! That s definitely not me! Not in a million years would Heath like me again. Anyway I have Jeremy now. And a comp to prepare for, Jeremy saw me surf and reckons I'll do good. So I'm going to enter that competition and forget about Heath. _Fly ranted to herself that night before, to her annoyance, she fell asleep dreaming only of Heath.

**Thank for reading, please review and let me know what you think : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's another chapter I hope you all like it. Thanks again to everyone for reading and for all the reviews. Enjoy : )**

The morning of the local surfing comp,

The gang rose as per usual that week, somehow after falling back into their routine they used four years ago.

Against Simmo's judgement Fly had decided to enter the competition, thanks to Jeremy's advice.

"Here we have it folks, the _best_ group ever to graduate from solar blue back in blue water again." Heath commentated as he buzzed around with his camera.

The guys were doing the final checks on their boards before the first heat. The girls heat was arranged for later on. His camera shot scenes of Matt and Edge preparing. He could sense his friends were nervous. Heck he was nervous too, he hadn't surfed in a competition in ages.

"You still have that thing?" Perri scrunched her noise as she pointed at the well worn video camera.

"Of course how else will I get the footage of me winning while you all fail?" He replied cheekily.

"Hey, which guy won again Heath? I think we need to repeat that for your video." Bec answered, of course standing up for Edge.

"Just because he didn't win that year doesn't mean he can't win now." Fly had joined the group just in time to hear Bec's last remark. She wasn't having anyone insulting her best friend.

"I believe Fly has a point." He gave girl a huge smile. "Here Fly hold the fort, while I go show Matt and Edge how to surf." He handed the camera to Fly as his name was called over the loud speaker.

Fly shook her head, he had such an ego. Though, it was all a joke, friendly messing.. Her smile slipped as she noticed how Jeremy was very competitive, and a little bit too full of himself whenever he won a medal. Fly scolded herself, _everyone has faults_ she reminded herself, _Jeremy's great. _The two had gotten very close again, and it was… nice.

"Good luck!" Was the screams from the girls as the boys dove into the water.

Heath, Edge, Matt, Jeremy(who had decided to enter), and two other guys were in the first heat.

The solar blue boys had a loyal crowd of fans of trainers and girls to cheer for them.

The heat got competitive and quickly. Only three boys could go through to the final.

Edge was surely topping the points count, he seemed determined to show the boys that he had deserved to win from his year. Matt was keeping close up to him, according to Simmo's judge of what the points would be.

Jeremy, showing his circuit skills, was neck and neck with Heath. Everyone seemed surprised that Heath was doing so well.

Fly knew he was good though, she believed in him. She misinterpreted his good surfing with secret training sessions. However Bec's, Perri's and Anna's guesses were closer to the truth.

"He's determined to beat Jeremy."

"He's jealous isn't he?"

"I've never seen Heath so riled up to surf, except for the final."

Time had flew while Fly was trying to record every aspect of the heat, she was sure it would never be as good as Heath at videos though. Suddenly time was nearly out.

"One more wave is all they can get." Simmo muttered out loud.

Fly frowned in concentration taking in the scene. Heath was just about to takeoff on the last swell when out of nowhere flies Jeremy. And Heath was brushed off to the side, not wanting to cause harm to himself or Jeremy.

A loud array of groans came from the people in Fly's company.

"Why didn't he take it?"

"There was plenty of time."

Fly wondered to herself, there was plenty of opportunity for Heath to battle with Jeremy and win because he was in the better position. Wasn't that something him and Matt had tried to teach her? To be brave and get past obstacles?

The horn blew and the surfers made their way back onto the beach. Fly was disappointed. She wanted Heath to win, and he had given it away so easily.

"Heath!" She tried to yell above the noise as he made his way to the beach. "What happened? Why'd you give that wave away? You could've won!" She tried to derive some sense from the situation.

Heath had an amused look on his face. He shrugged. "It doesn't matter Fly, it's just a small comp." He laughed. "I'm going to have to put up with these lot though!" He pointed to the group of friends.

He looked over Fly's shoulder, "Hey mate, congrats, good luck in the final." He shook hands with Jeremy who had approached.

"Thanks, sorry about that wave I didn't see you." Jeremy said honestly.

"No problem, it's all fun anyway. I better go face my mocking now!" He laughed good naturedly as he excused himself to join the rest of the group.

"Hey." Jeremy smiled.

"Why would you do that? Steal Heath's wave?" Fly demanded.

"What?" Jeremy was taken aback at this outburst by his usual quite girlfriend. "Fly, you heard me I didn't see him."

"Yeah well you should pay more attention. It's horrible when people do that to others." Fly was annoyed. Firstly, at herself for getting so annoyed, secondly at Heath for having that makes her heart jump compared to Jeremy's smiles that seemed dull in contrast, and thirdly because Heath had lost to Jeremy.

She sighed in frustration. "I got to give this back." She explained as she went to join the group to return Heath's camera.

The girls heat,

**Heath POV**

"Good luck!" I offered to the four girls I knew waiting in line to start.

The horn blew and they ran as fast as I ever saw them run. Fly, Bec, Anna, Perri and two other girls.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeremy clapping. I thought I was doing the right thing letting him get the wave. I had thought it would have made him look good winning. I thought Fly would've been happy…

I shook these thoughts out of my head as I focused the camera on the girls comp. The solar Blue girls were right on top, getting every good wave. Fly's turn, she was going out nearer the rocks where the better waves were. Though she stayed out far enough not to get caught in the rocks I groaned, that weird feeling hit me. I tipped the camera, everything felt off balance. I tried to shake it.

"You okay mate?" Matt asked from beside me. Any other time I would've laughed at the strange repeat of what happened four years ago but not while Fly was involved.

"No, I've got that bad feeling." I groaned as we watched Fly get the biggest wave. I could feel Matt tense beside me, he trusted my feelings as much as I did.

Suddenly another girl came right up beside Fly throwing her off balance. She fell…

"No!" I yelled as I dropped my precious camera and set off to the life boats.

"Heath, it's fine, it's just a fall" Simmo yelled after me.

But it wasn't just a fall, the feeling was getting worse, Fly had been too close to the rocks the strong current would've swept her right in…

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I would really appreciate reviews! : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, there are no excuses for keeping you guys waiting so long, though I will try my best to update as soon as I can I promise.**

**Anyway thanks again to everyone who reads and/or reviews this story! I really appreciate the support. Hope you enjoy this next chapter : )**

Heath stared into the half empty paper cup nestled in his hands. He was sitting on a seat outside Fly's room in the hospital. He felt completely broken. As soon as they had arrived to the hospital Fly had been whisked off somewhere by doctors without telling Heath anything. An hour later, here he sat, waiting for information. He didn't want to think of the girl that was in the room, it hurt to much, not knowing how she was. His mind kept coming up with the worst possible outcomes which he tried to ignore, but couldn't.

He looked up as sudden noise filled the silence he was sitting in. The rest of the group came rushing down the hall full of questions and full of worry. Matt had accompanied Heath to the hospital but had to go back and show the rest of the group where Fly was.

Heath half groaned as he closed his eyes and leant his head back in the chair.

"Heath? How is she?" Someone asked, it sounded like Bec's voice.

He knew that everyone would be expected some upbeat, funny response but he just couldn't find the heart to give one.

"She's in there." He said as he pointed to Fly's door. " The doctors have been in there awhile but won't tell me anything."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, try not to worry so much Heath." Jilly assured.

" Remember all the times we had to bring the lot of you to hospital in your year? Besides Fly's tough, she'll be ok." Simmo said.

Heath opened his eyes and blatantly glared at Simmo. _How can he say Fly's injury wasn't bad, how can he just pass off her fall as a small not-to-worry-about incident? For all I know Fly could be dead. _

Before Heath could say anything Fly's door opened and a doctor emerged.

"Are you all here for Fiona Watson?" He asked.

"Yes." Heath shot upward out of his seat.

"She was lucky but she's going to be fine, just got a small knock to the head, nothing a lot of rest can't fix, and a lot of bruises, but she'll be fine. Any longer in the water and things would have gotten dangerous. Sorry about the delay, but there was a queue for the test results." He smiled apologetically. "We'll keep her in overnight just to be sure though. She should be fit for home tomorrow." He said then left.

The whole group let out a collective sigh. And a happy bustle of noise descended.

Heath sat back in his chair with a smile he couldn't get rid of. When he looked around to his annoyance he saw that Jeremy had in fact been with the group the entire time. He had to swallow all the angry things he wanted to say to the boy, like where had he been when Fly was in the ambulance, but then remembered that Fly liked the guy and just for that reason he had to be nice.

A nurse then emerged form the room, "Fiona can take visitors now," She said and then left to tend to other patients.

Heath stood up and single-hand ushered the big group into Fly's hospital room.

"Hey." Fly smiled at the visitors, her voice a bit hoarse from the salt water.

"Fly you had so worried!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Were you crazy going out that far?"

Fly was hit with numerous questions from her overly anxious group of friends.

"Guys, guys I'm fine." Fly smiled weakly. "I didn't think the current was that strong that's all, it was just a fall, why are you all so worried?"

To this question all eyes fell on Heath, "I may have over reacted a bit when you fell." He shrugged. "But you should've have been surfing like that yet, you said yourself you weren't ready." Heath was struggling very hard with himself from not giving out to Jeremy for making Fly surf.

The group stayed for awhile but decided that Fly needed her rest so they eventually departed. Heath noticed that Jeremy stayed behind but he didn't comment, he was her boyfriend after all.

**Fly's POV **

Jeremy smiled weakly at me from across the room.

"You still love him." He said, it wasn't a question though but a statement.

My mouth fell open as I stared at him.

He sighed as he sat at the side of my bed. "Fiona, I can see the way you two look at each other, everyone sees it but you two. You still love him even after all this time."

"I..I.." I stumbled over my words. "I tried really hard to get rid of those feelings though." I gave in to the reality that no matter how hard I tried, I would never get over Heath.

"I really tried to like you just as much though Jeremy." I sighed.

"I know, but we have nothing compared to what is between you and Heath. You should tell him." With that I knew that Jeremy was breaking up with me, I guess the guy couldn't really stick around if I was that obviously pining after my ex.

"You're a great girl Fiona, you're a really good friend too, I hope that this doesn't ruin that." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I knew it wouldn't though. I liked Jeremy as a friend, we had each other's backs on the circuit.

"You're a great guy Jeremy, I hope you find someone." I smiled as he left the room.

It must have been the painkillers or something because I burst into tears. Not because my 'boyfriend' had broken up with me but because I was annoyed at myself. I was still in love with Heath, even after all my attempts to crush those feelings. Why was being in love with your best friend so hard?

**Heath POV**

"Oh no!" I cursed as I searched my pockets.

"What's up mate?" Edge asked from the seat beside me in the van, everyone was just getting in it for the ride home form the hospital.

"I must have left my wallet in the hospital." I said as I climbed out. "I'll be back in a second." I said as I rushed back into the hospital and through he many hallways. As I made my way back to the hall which Fly's room was on I walked into Jeremy.

"Hey mate." I nodded as I passed him.

"Hey Heath?" He said, so I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't ever hurt her again, or you'll have me to answer to." He said in a stern voice as he nodded and continued to walk away.

I stood there wondering what that was about. What was that guys problem, he had Fly didn't he?

I shook my head as I knocked on Fly's door.

"Come in." She croaked from inside so I opened the door and went inside.

The thoughts of my missing wallet went out the window, Fly looked upset. Had she been crying? Her face looked tear streaked.

"Are you okay?" I said worriedly as I went to her side.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She said in a fake happy voice.

"Fly it's me, I can tell when something's wrong with you." I replied.

"It's just.." She sighed. "It's stupid ,Jeremy just broke up with me that's all." She said.

"What? Why?" I demanded. He did not just hurt Fly!

"Because.." Fly seemed to be preparing herself for saying something really big. "Because I'm in lo-"She was cut by Simmo's unexpected entrance.

"Heath , did you find your wallet?" He asked as he stepped through the door, then stopped as he found me leaning by Fly's side. "The guys are getting impatient." He said meekly as he pointed out the door then quickly left the room.

I turned my attention to Fly, reaching over to gently squeeze her hand in mine. "What happened Fy? If he hurt you Fly you can tell me Fly." I said quietly.

She looked shocked that I would suggest such a thing, but it must have been something big if Fly wouldn't tell me.

"Heath it was nothing, it was just that we both don't need a relationship if we're going to go back on the circuit." She shrugged, "Your wallet is there by the way." She said as she pointed to the bedside locker.

"Thanks for the concern Heath, but honestly it was nothing." She said.

I took this as my cue to leave and let her rest so I grabbed my wallet and kissed her gently on her forehead before leaving.

**Simmo POV**

"You're right Deb, there's still something there." I confirmed later that night to Deb after I had told her that I had walked in on my two ex pupils having a heartfelt talk.

"I know it is, I just wish those two would come to their senses before Fly has to go back to the circuit." She sighed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you like it, please review, thanks : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, major writers block but it's no excuse. Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews and follows this story I really appreciate the support, especially with the length of time between each update.**

**Anyway I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and that you all enjoy it : )**

To heath's delight Fly returned home the next day as predicted from the doctor and life resumed as normal for the gang for the rest of their stay.

The last evening the coaches stayed…

Everyone had gathered in the living room for a final night together as the week had ended. The coaches holiday was finished and the rest of the gang had places to go. It was time for the all to head back to their normal lives, scattered across Australia. However it didn't go un noticed by Jilly that over the process of four years her recruits had managed, consciously or subconsciously, to move their lives that little bit closer to Blue Water.

"Come on, it's pumping!" Edge shouted the next morning as the rest of the group followed down the well worn steps of the Solar Blue academy.

It was their last surf of the gangs 'reunion'. Afterwards everyone would head back to their normal lives, now with fresh threats from Bec to keep in contact as much as possible. Fly had laughed to herself, she now saw how good of a mother hen Bec was.

Even Simmo had dragged out his old board to go for a surf. Jilly had prepared lunch in the house for afterwards, knowing how famished a group that size could get after a good surf.

The group was eventually dragged from the water from an impatient Deb. Or a more impatient than usual Deb, they couldn't really tell.

With everyone squashed around the table, Fly couldn't help but be happy that she had so many people that meant so much to her.

In a while everyone would head off, except for Fly and Bec, they had the last few weeks of the summer left. Fly was getting used to the idea that the house would be relatively empty again. Maybe time away from Heath would do her good. Her feelings only heightened when she was in Blue water, maybe she wasn't really in love with him maybe she was in love with the idea of staying sixteen and being with Heath in Blue Water. After all being in the house with him brought back too many memories, maybe a clear head would sort out her 'feelings'.

"You alright Fly?" Heath made Fly jump, as he interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Fly looked expectantly across the busy table at Heath.

"You look like you've something bothering you." He judged.

_How does he do that? He knows me too much! _"Oh, it's just I'm going to miss everyone." She lied. Well it wasn't really lying, she was going to miss everyone but that wasn't the real reason for her quietness.

"Aww Fly." Perri nudged the younger girl friendly. "We'll miss you too." Fly smiled in return.

"Well you guys might be seeing each other at the end of the summer if you want." Simmo announced.

The whole group, including Deb, stopped what they were doing and turned with eyebrows raised to Simmo.

"Well if you all have time, two weeks before the surf off to see who will come here this year, there might be a wedding."

Everyone looked around at each other, confusion written on their faces. Jilly took a quick look at Bec, Perri, Anna and particularly Fly's hand, to see no ring. She would've been disappointed but was cut off by Perri's screaming.

"Oh my gosh Deb has a ring!" With that the whole room went to chaos with everyone screaming and hugging and Jilly shed a tear.

Simmo held his hands up to clarify. "I proposed last night and she said yes. The wedding is in four weeks if anyone's interested in attending?"

The shouting and happiness continued for a few hours, while the girls immediately dived into wedding plans. Finally every good thing comes to an end so that evening the gang had to separate. Luckily it wasn't as tearful and nostalgic as past goodbyes, with everyone safe in the knowledge that they all would be reunited again in four weeks. Everyone was keeping in touch for the wedding plans and suddenly everyone realised just how close they had all relocated to. They were all much closer to Blue water than they had been four years ago. Anna even lived only an hour or two drive away. Luckily for Be and Edge and their fledging relationship, Edge lived only an hour's drive away.

Fly re-entered the house after finally saying all her good byes. Bec was going with Edge to see his new home and would be back later on that night. She sighed contently listening to the silence. She went in search of some water in the fridge. She started drinking from her glass as she turned around. She spitted her drink out in surprise when none other than Heath was sitting at the table.

"I.. uh Heath, what are you doing here? I mean didn't you leave?" She questioned,_ very attractive Fly, spit out your drink then want to kick Heath out._ She thought to herself.

"Bec must have forgot to tell you." He smiled. "I'm staying here until the wedding, I'm just starting my job in town but I don't have enough money to rent a place of my own so Bec offered to let me stay."

"Oh" Fly said_ What! He was supposed to move out so I could get over him, I'm going to kill Bec_ Fly thought furiously to herself. "That's cool." She smiled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting 'girl time' or something. I know you guys wanted the house to yourselves, You won't know I'm here." He joked as he got up to go upstairs.

Fly groaned as she leant back against the refrigerator. _So much for my amazing plan._

Later that evening…

The door opened as Heath walked in carrying a bag of groceries. He offered to do the shopping and cleaning and everything. Fly sighed he was being way too nice to not have a crush on him.

"Hey Fly, I rented a movie do you want to watch it?" Heath asked after they finished putting away the things.

"What is it about?" She enquired while she picked up the case to read the back. "Oh no! It's a horror you know I don't do scary movies!" She exclaimed.

Heath took the case to put the DVD on. "Come on Fly it'll be fun! It's my last night before work tomorrow, please? You and Bec can pick all the movies from now on" He begged.

"Fine." Fly gave up as she sat down on the couch with Heath.

_Ok I'm going to watch the movie and not concentrate on how close Heath is to me_ Fly thought to herself.

"Want some popcorn?" Heath asked as he hopped up to get to the kitchen before the movie started.

"Sure." Fly answered trying in vain to not let the way his arm accidentally bushed off hers, start up the butterflies in her stomach.

The opening credits began as Fly grabbed a cushion to shield her eyes if things got too scary. Five minutes in, a guy had gotten killed and there was a ghost on the loose, Fly was cowering behind her cushion as Heath re-entered bring all the snacks he cold find.

"You're really that scared?" He laughed as he sat down closer to Fly.

"No I just love it!" Fly said sarcastically, immediately noting that now Heath was right next to her on the small couch.

"Popcorn?" Heath offered Fly the bowl and she nodded and grabbed a fist full.

The movie kept getting scarier and Fly slid herself down on the couch holding the cushion for dear life.

"We can turn it off if you want." Heath offered looking down at Fly who had fear written across her face.

"No I'm fine." Fly lied as the scary music started. The main heroine was now hidden in a room with the door locked, the music was getting louder and so was the footsteps of the monster. Fly grew more and more tense as the suspense gained. Someone was turning the knob on the other side of the door.

Then two things happened simultaneously, the monster on the movie broke the door down to get the girl and the front door of the solar blue house burst open.

Fly screamed for her life as she threw the cushion in the direction of the door and grabbed onto Heath for all she was worth, it barley registered that he put n arm around her to comfort her.

"Hey guys,-" Bec began as she came through the door but immediately stopped as she saw Heath and Fly on the couch together, with Heath's arm wrapped around her shoulder and Fly's arms around his torso.

"Oh sorry, I'm interrupting, I'll be upstairs." Bec said as she started cheering to herself the two 'bestirred' had finally gotten back together.

It took Fly half a second to realise what Bec was talking about as she immediately detangled herself from Heath.

"Bec! No it's nothing like that, we were watching a stupid horror film and you scared me." Fly blushed as she hopped up. "Well that's enough of that movie for me tonight, I'll probably see you in the morning." She said rapidly to Heath as she walked quickly up the stairs following a now dismayed Bec.

Fly and Bec now decided to move into the same room together when everyone had left. Bec went to the bathroom while Fly raced into her room and flopped onto her bed. She desperately tried to calm herself, trying to convince herself that she was only wound up because of the movie. But deep down she knew it was because Heath had his arm around her, and it felt right._ Four weeks of living in this house with him and then he'll leave and I can get over him._ She thought defiantly as she dreamt of Heath that night.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, please review : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading/reviewing. **

**Thanks to **bluewaterhigh1** for reviewing and getting me to keep updating, I'm glad you like my story, I know you don't like the long wait between my updates so this fast update is for you : )**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter : )**

Fly's eyes flew open and she bolted upright at the sound of her mobile phone ringing at, she glanced at the clock, 2 o'clock in the morning. This was not helping her paranoia from that movie.

"Hello?" she answered cautiously.

"Fiona? Its mum, listen darling don't panic but Laura has been in an accident. It's serious, she's in ICU"

"What?" Fly hissed into the phone careful to not wake up the sleeping Bec in the bedside hers. She quickly threw back the covers and hurried out the door and down the stairs.

"Listen darling I'm just ringing to let you know,"

"Mom I'm coming there's no way you can stop me she's my sister!"

"Honey please don't do anything drastic. Don't even think about coming, Liz has enough family around her."

"Mom-"

"Listen I have to go the doctors are coming, I'll call you later to keep you updated."

"Is she going to be ok Mom?" Fly held the phone in a death like grip as she quietly ushered the words.

"I…I don't know" Her mother's voice cracked as the call ended.

Ten minutes later Fly sat clutching her knees to her chest as she gazed out the window from the living room. The tears cascaded down her cheeks as she thought of her older sister hanging to life.

"Fly?" the sudden voice made Fly jump. "Are you okay?"

Her vision, blurred from the tears, could still make out the frame of Heath standing over her with a concerned expression (or was that a pained expression? She couldn't be sure)

"I, uh, yeah…" She trailed off as she hastily stood up to get away. She hurriedly wiped away her tears; she _never_ let anyone see her cry. She made an attempt to move away but a hand cautiously held her arm.

"Fly you're obviously not" Heath's voice was strained, "What is it?"

"It's" Fly took a breath, "It' my sister, she's, she's in hospital" Her voice broke as the tears attempted to overspill once more.

Suddenly her head was pulled into Heath's chest as he held her tight in a hug.

"Fly it's going to be okay" he soothed. "I'm here" he whispered more to himself than to Fly, but she heard it all the same. With that she broke down sobbing in his arms for ten solid minutes before coming to herself and telling him what she had been told.

"I don't even know what's happened, or how she is and my mum told me not to go" She murmured into his chest while cursing herself for getting into this position. But it was too comfortable to move.

Suddenly Heath pulled away and held Fly's shoulders while he stared into her eyes. She wished desperately that he wouldn't do that. It was hard enough to try to get over him without getting lost in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "You're not going because there's enough family there?"

"Hey-" Fly said indignantly.

"Fly you need to see her" Heath's voice softened as if trying to coax her to. As if she didn't want to go!

"I can't go by myself, my mother would kill me!" She hissed.

"That's why you're going with me" Heath was already half way up the stairs, "We'll make up a story like I was going that way anyway, don't worry we've got a few hours to make up a story" He smiled.

"Meet me down here in ten" And he was gone as Fly stood there staring after him. She couldn't help a small smile from forming on her lips, He really did _know_ her. He knew that she would want to go but would do what everyone else, including her mom, wanted her to do.

True to his word Heath was standing at the table scribbling a note to Bec, fully dressed with a small bag to go. Fly practically ran down the stairs with a night bag looking anxious.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Fly" He smiled, "Get in the van!"

Fly looked out the passenger seat window as the scenery went by covered in a blanket of darkness.

There was silence in the van, just the sound of the engine. Though it wasn't an awkward one Fly noted, _more like a comfortable one._

She couldn't help a yawn escape her lips.

Heath's head turned, "You should try and get some sleep you know"

"Yes mother" She joked. She glanced at the clock, _only another three hours to go_ she thought impatiently

Nevertheless she laid back her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm so far from home when I'm here; sometimes it feels like I'm alone, especially when I'm on the circuit.

"You're never alone, Fly, you've got me" She was sure she heard Heath say this as sleep claimed her though she couldn't be sure.

"Finally" Fly sighed as she her beloved home came into view. The van was travelling down the long drive way.

"Am I that boring?" Heath asked amused, from the driver's seat.

"No-" Fly immediately replied, with an argument ready until she turned her head to see Heath's wide smile.

"I'm only joking" He said as the first rays of sunshine of the day hit his face.

Fly's breath caught as she stared at him; suddenly she remembered that it was important to breathe.

The sound of the engine faded away as they parked in front of Fly's childhood home. Fly heaved a huge breath.

"You ready?" Heath asked.

"Yep" Fly shook herself, mentally preparing for the worst case scenario, she had pushed all thoughts of Liz out of her head on the trip there, and there was no point worrying over something she couldn't change.

They exited the van and approached the front door.

There were lights on so Fly knew someone was up, She opened the front door.

"Mom, Dad?" She called.

Her mother came hurrying out of the end door of the long corridor.

"Fiona?" She asked as she hugged her youngest child. "What on earth are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Sorry Mrs Watson, that's my fault. I convinced Fly to come." Heath offered an explanation.

"And you are?" Mrs Watson asked, it was unusual for her daughter to travel with a boy.

"Oh sorry, I'm Heath Carroll, Fly's friend from Solar Blue." He smiled as he held out his hand.

Fly could have sworn she saw her mother's eyes light up, "Oh Heath! Yes, yes, oh no problem, come in come in," She happily accepted the handshake and then ushered the young adults into the open plan kitchen. _So this is the infamous Heath Fly consistently talked about. _Her mother thought to herself.

"Hey Fly" Fly's other sister Jen smiled from a big armchair. She stood up to give Fly a hug. She turned to look at the person responsible for bringing Fly home. Her eyes grew big and a huge smile emerged on her face at the sight of the boy she had heard so much about. "Aren't you Fly's old boyfr-"

"Mom! How's Liz?" Fly interrupted her older sister from saying something embarrassing and wanting information on her closest sister.

"She's made it the night, the doctors say she'll be fine" Mrs Watson explained. "She fell off one of the horses and tumbled down the side of a rocky hill, she hit her head pretty bad. It was touch and go for a while but she made it through the night so the doctors said she should make a full recovery"

Fly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "So everything's fine?" she questioned, just to reassure herself.

"Yes sweetie." Her Dad answered as he entered the kitchen after returning home from the hospital.

"I should go see her then." Fly said as she stifled a yawn.

"Honey, you need to sleep you've been up all night" Her mother scolded.

"I'm fine" Fly responded looking to her father for backup to her case.

"I think we should all rest, it's been a long night, and Laura's still in an induced a coma until later today, so there's no point in visiting yet"

"Are you serious? Come on I have to see her!" Fly said exasperatedly.

"Fly, you didn't sleep that entire trip, come on, Liz won't want you to be fainting from exhaustion" Heath smiled from beside her.

Fly looked at him, how could she not give in to him?

"Fine. But as soon as she wakes up I'm there" She pointed her finger at him in an attempt to look stern, which only made him smile more.

"That's settled then, now go get some rest!" Her mother ordered ushering the two up the stairs to Fly's old room. To Fly's annoyance her mom put Heath in there too; _of course she thinks we're back together._

"I'll eh, go get changed then" Fly said awkwardly as she grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it._ If I can get through the time here without any of my family bringing up the me and Heath thing, I'll be lucky._

She quickly changed and headed back to her room. A spacious room, with a double bed and the basic furniture and a large window, Fly's second favourite view to Blue Water beach. When she returned Heath was standing in front of her shelves looking through her books and movie collection.

"Some collection of stuff you got here. Mostly surfing I see." Heath turned to smile at Fly.

"Yep." Fly said, as she stood awkwardly in the doorway. _Breathe!_ She told herself. _Ahh! My ex boyfriend, best friend and crush is standing in my bedroom_ She fretted to herself as Heath occupied himself with trawling through Fly's CD collection.

"I'll, em, get the spare mattress then…" Fly said more to herself than to Heath as she left the room.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she half dragged, half lifted the spare mattress into her room.

"Here I got it." Heath offer as he took the mattress and placed it on the floor.

"Thanks I'll go get the bed clothes and stuff." She mumbled trying not to embarrass herself.

She came back and made the bed with Heath, after which Fly hopped into her old bed and Heath to the one on the floor.

"Goodnight" She said through the now darkened room. She sighed to herself, her plan had failed epically. She had thought that if Heath moved out and she only saw him outside Blue Water then her feelings would go away. But no here she was at home, miles away from Blue Water and the butterflies were still there.

"Thanks again for coming" She whispered to Heath not knowing if he was awake or not.

"Fly, that's what I'm here for." He replied.

A few moments passed in silence as Fly tossed and turned unable to sleep.

"Can't sleep huh?" Heath's voice came from on the floor.

"No, sorry I'm keeping you awake." Fly apologised.

"Nah, I can't sleep during the day anyway." He replied. "I like your family by the way." He smiled. "You look like your Mum"

Fly laughed, "Yeah everyone says that, but one time I got compared to my uncle Bob, ha that was a funny Christmas…"Fly headed off on a burst of filling in Heath all about her childhood, the bits they had missed during their year together.

Heath listened intently to her stories, even sharing some of his own. Fly was surprised at how comfortable she was talking to him like old times. Maybe it was because she was at home that she was so comfortable, either way it was good to talk to Heath.

"Fly?" Heath asked during a minute's silence after an hour or two of just chatting. He liked how it never got boring to be around Fly

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you ever think about us, I mean as more than friends?" Heath propped himself up to see why Fly was not responding only to see that the girl he loved had fallen to sleep.

He sighed as he lay back down, maybe it was for the best that she didn't hear, he didn't want her to get wrong idea, he was here because he cared about not because he wanted to get back together._ Though that would be nice, being in a relationship with her… _

**A/N: I don't own Fly, Heath or anything recognisable, just the plot : ) Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Disclaimer: ****I own nothing recognisable, just the plot and a few characters.**

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story, I'm sorry about the lack of updates, you have no idea how much I appreciate the support!**

**Enjoy : )**

"Fiona?" A shy knock came to the bedroom door, awakening the sleeping girl. Fly groggily sat up to see her mother standing at the door.

"Yeah?" Fly whispered, being careful not to wake the sleeping Heath on the floor.

"There's some food downstairs if you want it, and we were considering going to see Liz in bit." Sandy said.

Fly went from being half asleep to wide awake in a split second at this news. She had completely forgotten about Liz, and that explained why Heath was in her room, or for that matter why she was home at all.

"Oh yeah sure, we'll be down in a minute." Fly smiled.

"Okay sweetie." and with that Fly was left alone _again_ with Heath. She sighed and decided it was best to wake him up. That was a dilemma in itself. Should she shake him, or would that make it look like she liked him too much? She couldn't throw a pillow at him, that would be too friendly.

What she didn't realise was that while she was eagerly debating with herself Heath had awoken all by himself. He now lay with his hands behind his head straining his neck to look up at a stressed out Fly.

"Hey." He smiled as Fly jump at the sound of his voice, expecting him to be asleep. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my mum just came and said there was food ready downstairs when we want it." She seemed to cheer up at the sight of him being awake.

"That's cool." Heath stifled a yawn as he sat up, ruffling his hair.

Fly tried her best not to stare a the beauty that was Heath in the morning, while getting out of bed.

"Do you want to go down and eat and then you can grab a shower before I go see Liz." Fly suggested as she got out of bed.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Heath shot her that smile she loved as he followed her out of the room.

Family photos hung on the wall as they descended the stairs. Fly had to stop and tell the story of each one because Heath kept badgering her about them. A while later they eventually entered the now crowded kitchen, her parents, Josie, Jen, Kate and her husband Charlie, Neill were all crowded in the room.

"Oh good you're up, I hope you slept well." Fly's mother asked from the oven.

"Oh yeah thanks Mrs Watson." Heath turned his back to the rest of the people seated at the table to talk to Fly's mother.

"No problem, Heath, and call me Sandy!" Fly's mother responded.

Fly sat down at the table with the rest of her family as her mother started putting out the food, Heath sat down next to her in the only seat left. Fly looked at her sisters, who were all smiling mischievously down at their food.

To say Heath got on well with her family was an understatement, but then again Fly couldn't imagine Heath not getting on well with anyone.

After eating, Heath got up to have a shower and get dressed as Fly's Dad left with Charlie to do something on the farm.

As soon as all the males left, the kitchen erupted in squeals and laughter.

"Fly! You never told us you two were back together!"

"He is so gorgeous, the pictures you have don't do him justice!"

"When did you guys get back together?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

Fly was bombarded with questions from the overly excited female population of her family.

"I like him, he's such a sweet boy." Her mother commented.

Fly blushed as she held her hands up for everyone to be quiet and came down.

"Guys! We're not back together! We're just friends, he just happened to find me after I got the phone call about Liz that's all."

"Yeah sure and pigs fly!"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"You two would make an awesome couple!"

"The whole couple thing would work way better now anyway now that you guys are older." Jen said pensively.

That one statement, it hit Fly hard. Maybe it would work better now that they were older and wiser…_But he doesn't like me like that!_ Fly's head screamed, but her heart couldn't help but hope.

A little while later, a trail of cars left the Watson house to visit the hospital. Fly enjoyed taking in all the familiar scenery, and telling Heath all about the different places.

Unbeknownst to Fly her mother smirked to her sister,_ this boy is the best thing that has ever happened to Fly, she's really come out of her shell._

They finally arrived at the hospital, where Heath reluctantly followed the Watson's, as he didn't want to intrude. But Sandy was adamant that he come and visit Liz.

When the family, plus Heath, talked to the doctor they learned that Liz had not yet woke up from the coma but she was expected to in the next while.

Sandy and George went in first, while Fly waited nervously in the waiting room.

"Fly's she's going to be ok, stop worrying." Heath whispered in Fly's hear.

"yeah I know, sorry." She said as she lifted her head to give him a small smile. She couldn't sit still, she didn't know whether to be excited or nervous, she kept fidgeting with her hands.

On impulse, Heath gently took one of her hands, "It's ok Fly."

Fly looked from their intertwined hands and into Heath's eyes, there was something in, something she couldn't quite pin down. Yet her chance to deliberate was snatched away when her parents came out of the room, saying that Liz wanted to see Fly.

Fly got up, not letting go of Heaths hand and walked, trance-like, into the hospital room.

"Fly!" Her elder sister's voice no more than a whisper. "I'm glad to see you lil sis." Her eyes drifted towards Fly's preoccupied hand.

Instantly realising that she had been indeed standing by her sister's bed, hand still joined to Heath's. She blushed hard when she pulled her hand away. She appreciated the gesture of support_ but there's no point prolonging it when it means something way more to me than him,_ Fly thought.

"Liz! How are you?" Fly bent down to give her sister a gentle hug.

"I'm ok, a little tired but the doctors say I should be fine." Liz smiled. "Sorry, I've just hit my head, but you look familiar, I just can't think of your name." Liz focused her eyes on Heath.

"Heath Carroll, I went to solar blue with Fly." Heath smiled. "I brought Fly up here when she heard you were sick."

"Oh that's how I know you! Thanks for bring Fly." Liz looked intentionally at Fly "Heath."

Fly and Heath sat down on adjacent chairs to chat with Liz.

After awhile Fly got up "I've got to use the bathroom, can I use this one?" Fly pointed to the one ensuite to Liz's room.

"Ye- ah, em no, sorry, some health regulations or something, visitor's bathrooms are down the hall though." Liz explained.

"Oh ok, I'll be right back." Fly said as she ran out the door.

"So your Heath?" Liz asked coldly.

"Ah.. yeah." Heath shook his head, "I'm guessing she can use your bathroom, you just wanted me alone then?"

"Good guess." Liz said.

"You're very like Fly, and I can read her like a book." Heath answered. "Look I promise I'm not going to hurt her again, she doesn't deserve that. We're not even a couple. I'm just here because she wants me here, the second she wants me gone, I'm gone." Heath paused to take a breath, he had to explain that he wouldn't hurt Fly, that he could be a good, no great, friend.

"You love her." Liz smiled broadly, it was a statement, not a question.

"I guess you can read people well too then." Heath sighed, there was no point in lying.

"No, it's just the way you look at her. You should tell her" Liz whispered.

"No," Heath shook his head, "I don't want her to get hurt or to mess up our friendship."

"You won't hurt her again though will you?"

"No!" Heath protested.

"Then, there you go you should tell her, I think you're the best thing to ever happen to her." Liz smiled.

"Her friendship is way too important to me, anyway she's moved on, so we're never getting back together." Heath sighed. What he didn't know however was that the very girl he had been talking about had just heard the last few words of his sentence

_We're never getting back together…_

And it was a pity that she focused on the words said rather than the pained voice in which they were spoken.

Fly took a minute to compose herself outside the room door before entering.

"Hey." She smiled as she re-entered. "Uh Liz, I think Jen wants her turn now." Fly said.

"O okay." Liz responded, her eyes darkening with sadness. "Call soon, you promise?" She asked her baby sister.

"Definitely Lizzy, " Fly promised as she hugged her sister.

"See you then Liz, get better." Heath offered before he followed Fly out the door.

Liz sighed, _Those two belong together, no matter what they think._

The family made their way home later that day where Fly's family busied themselves at various tasks.

Fly and Heath were on the front porch when the phone rang, Sandy came out with it, "Fiona sweetheart it's for you."

Fly disappeared indoors, as Heath answered his own, now ringing, phone.

Heath sighed as he answered the phone to reveal his new boss, Lana, at the end of the line. Heath cursed himself. How could he have forgotten? Today was his first job and he hadn't turned up, not even ringing with an excuse, he had been too rapped up worrying about Fly. He swiftly apologised, explaining that there was a family emergency. Thankfully, his boss had been ok with that and even gave Heath time off, if he needed it.

Fly came out a few minutes later, looking unusually downcast.

"Fly, you ok?" Heath asked.

"I.." Fly hesitated, "Yeah I'm great actually." She sighed.

Heath raised his eyebrows in question.

"I just quit the circuit." Fly sad casually.

"Really?" Heath asked, he was too shocked to think of any more words.

"Yeah, I've had enough,"

"Why?" Heath asked, confused. "You were just getting started!"

"Started? Heath I've been on it like four years and this is the first time in four years I've had time to come home. I even missed Kate's wedding! Don't get me wrong I had a great time but I really don't see myself doing that for another four years and getting like one medal." Fly ranted as she paced the porch.

"Ok Fly, once that's what you want, I'm happy for you." Heath offered.

"Yeah it is. thanks," Fly smiled. "So who rang you?" Fly asked, "Sorry I'm just being nosy, ignore me."_ Stop getting so flustered around him!_ Fly screamed to herself.

"Oh that was Lana, she was worried about me missing work is all." Heath smiled.

"Oh my gosh Heath today was your first day! I'm so sorry! Go right now! Maybe you can make it up" Fly said, _Who is Lana?!_ She asked in her head.

"No Fly it's fine, I told them I'll get back to them, it depends on how long you need me for here, it's no big deal. Lana was worried about me though.." Heath explained.

"Oh no Heath I'm fine, please go, I don't want you to miss work because of me, think of Lana too." Fly ordered._ Lana…of course he had a girlfriend, how could I have missed that…_

Fly flew up to her room grabbing Heath's bag and bringing it out to the porch to him. She couldn't take it, that little piece of hope that she had hung onto, the tiniest bit of hope that he might like her back had been crushed, twice in one day. She wanted, needed him gone, needed time to get over him properly and find a job and sort out her life, now that she had quit professional surfing, and spend some much needed family time at home. Lana, that name, of the girl who had stole her first love, would haunt her for a long time.

But what she really wanted was for him to stay, she needed to have him near her, it was going to pain her when he left.

"Please go Heath." Fly begged as she handed him his things.

Heath stood completely still, what had he said that she wanted him to leave? But if it was what she really wanted him to leave he would, he would do anything she wanted. Maybe it was for the best that he left, give him time to focus on work and get Fly out of his head. But what he really wanted was Fly to come back with him, he needed her. He had gotten used to having her around, he needed her like he needed oxygen.

He sighed, "If you're sure Fly?"

"Yeah, take of yourself, and thanks by the way." Fly smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here for a bit, get things sorted." She explained.

"Ok." Heath answered before enveloping the smaller girl in a hug.

Both thinking the same thing, _I love you…_

Fly watched as Heath drove away from her house, before going inside to make an important call…

**A/N: ****Hope you all like that, I think the next chapter will be the last… so hopefully you all get the ending you want! **

**Thanks for reading, I would love to hear what you all thought of that chapter, so please review! **

**Thanks again. : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the wait. No ****excuses guys for the ridiculous wait, I've rewritten this chapter a hundred times, and although still not fully happy with it I decided I should post it and give you all something to read. I'd love to hear from you about what you think of it. : )**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any non recognisable characters.**

Fly sat staring into space in the living room of her family home. It had been three full weeks. She had enjoyed her time spent with her family, she had missed a lot, catching up was good. But her life was now in disarray, she didn't deny that she had spent plenty of nights crying over losing Heath. She thought it had hurt the first time, but this time was worse, the hope that she had clang to had finally been diminished and she now had to, day by day, adjust to having Heath as a friend. She thought being away from him would be good, she would force herself to forget her stupid feelings. And she had just about managed that during the day, surrounding herself with her family, but nothing could stop the haunting dreams at night, the heartache that came when she lay in the dark, her thoughts constantly making their way back to him without her consent. But somehow she had managed to smother everything , it was now just a dull ache in the back of her mind. She had to accept the fact that he had moved on. She would be happy for him, she decided.

_Back in Blue Water:_

Heath sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that day, the days just kept stretching on endlessly with no real point, no Fly to keep him grounded.

"Heath, are you even listening?!" Bec glared across at the boy from the other side of the table.

Heath looked up not really paying attention, "Sorry Bec, what?"

Bec breathed out slowly, "Heath, this has been going on since you came back here, now what's wrong?" Bec asked even though the girl had already guessed the answer.

"I…" Heath started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Déja vu anyone?_ Bec thought to herself as she got up to answer the door to be greeted by a flustered looking Deb.

"Ugh Bec, you don't know any good hotels around that our guests can stay at while they attend the wedding do you? Simmo was supposed to organise-" Deb ranted as she entered the solar blue house and saw the glum looking Heath. "Hey Heath." She greeted him.

"Hey Deb." Heath nodded turning back to his camera.

Deb raised her eyebrows in question to Bec, "What's up with him?"

Bec sighed, "I don't know, he's been like that for a few weeks, since he got back from Fly's house actually." Bec explained,

Deb shook her head as she let out a frustrated sigh, "Are they _still_ not together?"

"Finally somebody else sees it!" Bec exclaimed as she led the way to the office in case Heath actually paid attention to their conversation.

Deb laughed, "You can't run this place and not have a good eye for who belongs together…"

"And those two belong together!" Bec finished Deb's sentence.

Deb nodded in agreement, "Did you hear Fly's news yet?"

Be gave her old coach a bewildered look, "What news?"

"Oh, you know what I'll let her tell you herself-" Deb was interrupted by the ringing of her mobile phone.

"Yes, yes, ok great , bye then. Sorry that was one of the caterers, wedding business, would you know any hotels…."

Fly breathed in deeply, the smell of Blue Water beach was the best one in the world. She had just got off the bus, back for Deb and Simmo's wedding. She made her way to the Solar Blue house, glad that she had inquired about Heath. As she had guessed, Heath had worked up enough money to rent a place of his own just in time for the end of the summer, so he wouldn't be under Bec's feet as she tried to organise the new year's recruits. For that reason Fly had decided to stay at the house with Bec for the weekend, Heath wouldn't be there, she really didn't want to see his new girlfriend, not yet anyway.

She knocked on the front door of the house, admiring the view she loved so much.

"Fly!" Bec opened the door and pulled Fly in. "It's so good to see you!"

"Bec we talked yesterday on the phone!" Fly laughed.

"But it's not the same without you, I've got used to having you around." Bec explained.

Simmo was in the kitchen, drinking coffee, "Hey Fly!" He greeted. "Hey Simmo." Fly hugged her old coach who was so much like a father figure to her.

"I've been so lonely!" Bec exclaimed as she sank into one of the chairs.

"But you've had Heath here." Fly said as she sat down beside Bec.

"Fly, it was like someone had died, he barely talked for the last three weeks."

"Oh" Fly commented. _Probably girlfriend troubles _she thought to herself sadly.

"Yeah it's very weird seeing a quiet Heath!" Bec joked until she noticed the forlorn look on Fly face.

It was that moment that everything clicked. Of course Heath was all gloomy because something had happened between him and Fly! Bec groaned to herself. Those two are never on the same page!

"So what's your exciting news?" Bec asked in an attempt to brighten the mood.

"My…oh! Yeah it's just that you might have a new roommate." Fly smiled.

"What?"

"You're going to have a new roommate" Fly repeated while glancing towards Simmo.

"Yeah I got that but who?" Bec questioned, patience had never been her forte.

"Me!" Fly answered.

"What, how?" Bec questioned.

"I may have accidentally on purpose forgot to tell you that I quit the circuit, and I was looking for something to do, when the idea hit me to give Simmo a ring." Fly explained.

"And.." Bec prompted, getting more excited by the second.

"…And he pulled some strings and convinced the bosses that there needs to be three people running this house for the recruits, and my name came up, so I got the job!" Fly exclaimed

"That's brilliant!" Bec squealed as she pulled Fly into a hug. "I can't wait, we'll have such a good time.." She paused after a look from Simmo, "working I mean, we'll make a brilliant team."

The door opened, interrupting the joyous occasion, revealing Heath.

"Hey guys!" He called cheerfully as he entered and closed the door, "What's the good news, you all look ridiculously happy"

Fly's breath hitched, if it were possible she would have sworn Heath had become even more gorgeous than when she saw him a few weeks ago. _He's you're friend, talk to him_ she ordered herself. "I got a job here, coaching with Bec and Gary." Fly explained.

"Wow that's awesome Fly!" Heath congratulated the love of his life. He was _so _glad she was happy, and that she was coming back, only he would have to try harder t stomp on his feelings, _she doesn't like you_ he repeated his mantra to himself.

"Thanks." She smiled as he took a seat across from him. They naturally fell into conversation as Fly realised just how comfortable she was around Heath, when she wasn't o flustered and falling over her feelings that is.

Twenty minutes later Bec had to take a phone call as Heath checked his watch.

"Crap! Is that the time? Sorry he guys." He apologised to Fly and Simmo, who had been on a wedding rant, as he got up. "I promised Lana I'd meet up so I better go, I'll catch you later." He waved as he bolted for the door.

"Bye." Fly waved wistfully toward the door. "Sorry Simmo, what colours are the flowers again?"

Simmo sighed to himself,_ those two should wake up and realise that they love each other_, what could he say? After spending so much time with Deb you picked up a thing or two about other people's feelings.

_2 days later, The morning of Deb and Simmo's wedding…_

"Heath! About time! Perri exclaimed as she opened the door for Heath with his camera in tow. "Ok, you have twenty minutes before Deb's pictures with her bridesmaids…" Perri trailed off as Heath followed her into the house. Perri was the self-appointed wedding organiser, and Heath was the photographer.

"I know Perri, that's why I came early, I do not want to be on Deb's bad side." He explained.

"Heath" Perri rolled her eyes, "Anyway, since you have spare time, you can get a few photos of the four of us!" Perri said happily. "Stay there, I'll just grab Bec, Anna and Fly!" She said as she raced up the stairs.

Heath sighed, what had he let himself in for? Perri returned a few minutes later, with her friends in tow all dressed up for the impending wedding.

"We really need some photos of the four of us…" Perri continued talking to Heath but nothing went in, all he could think about was how amazing Fly looked, her dress fit perfectly and complimented her frame, while her make-up was minimal, though Heath preferred it that way he always thought she looked beautiful without make-up anyway.

"Heath?" Perri asked impatiently standing by the door.

Heath took a second to gather his thoughts, trying very hard not to stare and drool, "Sorry, what?"

"Outside, I was thinking having the sea in the background…"

"Right yeah good idea, lets go." Heath replied while following his ex-classmates outside.

"Perri, really, we don't need some professional photos…" Fly's complaints fell on deaf ears. She really didn't like being the centre of attention.

"C'mon Fly it'll be fun1 Now smile!" Perri said as the four girls lined up. It was all Fly could do as she tried not to blatantly stare at heath, complete in his tux.

Fifteen minutes later, and more photos than Heath could remember taking and Perri's little photo shoot was done.

"So Heath, who are you going with to the wedding?" Anna asked as they all made their way back into the house.

"Oh no-one" Heath shrugged.

"Not even Lana?" Fly asked before she could help herself, she didn't want to get her hopes up in case they had broken up.

Heath gave her a strange look, "No she couldn't make it." He half laughed.

"Oh that's too bad." Fly sympathised half-heartedly.

"What about you Fly? Any lucky guy?" Heath jested.

"Nope, nobody." She forced a smile

"Oh you two should go together!" Perri exclaimed. Both Heath and Fly's stare moved from each other to Perri's head in record time. Did she know the secret love each had for the other?

"It'll be just like old times, like prom, except this time with the right partners," She rambled on.

Both laughed shyly , hoping the other didn't see the hope that had returned. Fly was being overrun with memories of their time together, of seeing Heath in a tux for the first time, to falling asleep in his arms on the last day. She quickly removed them from her mind as Heath looked at his watch and they al decided to get to the wedding.

_Hours later, at the reception in the surf club,…_

The seven friends plus Jilly sat at a table watching Deb and Simmo's first dance.

"Aren't they adorable?" Perri gushed, which gained a resounding yes from the other occupants of the table.

One by one, they drifted off to dance floor until it was just Heath, Fly and Jilly left.

"I'm going to get some more drinks." He said as he excused himself from the table.

"How's things going Fly?" Jilly enquired.

"Good, thanks, with the new job and everything it's all going great." Fly responded.

"With Heath I mean." Jilly corrected herself.

"What do you mean?" Fly frowned in confusion.

"How are things between the two of you? You two still good friends?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are." Fly nodded.

"You still have feelings for hi." Jilly stated.

"I.. No…how do you know?"

Jilly chuckled, "I lived with the two of you for a year, last time I checked you two were very much in love with each other."

"A lots changed since then." Fly stated sadly.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt again?" Jilly asked gently.

"No." Fly answered honestly. "We've grown up, I'd trust Heath with my life." Fly sighed. "It's just that he'll never feel the same way I do."

"How do you know until you ask?" Jilly replied as Heath returned.

Another slow song came on, "Well are you going to ask her to dance or are you two just going to sit here all evening?" Jilly teased Heath.

He laughed before turning to Fly, "How about it?" he asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Sure" Fly stared into his eyes as they moved onto the dance floor.

Fly awkwardly moved to the music while being guided by Heath.

"So how's Lara?" She had been working herself up to asking that questions for weeks.

"She's good , I suppose." He answered as the music drifted in the air. "Why do you keep asking about my boss anyway?" Heath looked down to Fly.

"Your… your boss?" Fly asked to which Heath replied with a nod, "So work is ok with you guys doing that?" Fly enquired.

"Doing what?"

"Uh.. you know… dating." Fly said hesitantly, avoiding Heath's eyes.

Suddenly Heath stopped dancing, while still holding Fly, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fly demanded.

"You think I'm _dating_ Lana?"

"Well yeah I assumed, you know she rang you, and was worried.." Fly explained while she blushed.

"She was worried because I never showed up to work, she's just my boss, definitely _not_ my girlfriend." Heath smiled down to the girl in his arms as they began to sway to the music again.

"oh" Fly murmured under her breath, she started to become acutely aware of how close she was now to the guy that she was in love with who was currently single…

_He's your friend!_ Her mind screamed but her heart protested,_ You love him!_

"So how's your love life, anyone of interest?" Heath asked as casually as he could, hoping she wouldn't hear the undertones of desperation. Desperation that she didn't find someone and that she loved him.

However Fly noticed the sadness in Heaths eyes, it was swirling around with something that looked like hope.

Fly scoffed, "No…" The music filled in the silence, a comfortable silence though, not an awkward one.

She couldn't help but notice the distinct look of hope in his eyes.

Suddenly, though thoroughly protested by her better instincts, she blurted out "There is this one guy though," She swallowed as she used some of that bravery she had picked up on the circuit. "I like him but I'm not sure if he likes me…" She trailed off.

"Oh well I'm sure he does, who couldn't like you, and if he evers causes you problems hes' got me to deal with!" Heath said joked cheerfully, hiding his pain. _That's what a good guy friend would say right? He was sure any guy that would hurt Perri or Anna would get a telling off from him_

"Thanks Heath," Fly replied, "That's why I always wanted a big brother, someone to protect me." She smiled. _That's what friends would say right? They were close friends, just like her and Anna or Bec and she considered them to be sisters._

_I'm like her brother… There's your proof mate, nothing more, there goes your hope._

The song ended and Fly excused herself needing to get some air. She wandered down onto the beach. She stood watching the waves.

"Hey, you mind some company?" Her alone time was disrupted by Heath. Just at the time that she needed to get him out of her head, just when hope started to invade her mind again, she guessed it was something she would have to get used to; burying her feelings around him. "Nope"

Unbeknownst to the pair they were standing in the exact spot where they first met.

"_I'm Fly by the way." The young girl had told the boy who had helped her so willingly._

"_Heath." The young boy said. They shared a look, a look that would affirm everything, their solid friendship to their love._

"You look beautiful by the way." Heath murmered quietly.

"Thank you." Fly blushed.

"Heath?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He turned his head towards her.

"Nothing will ever harm our friendship right?"

"definitely not" Haeath responded, confused.

"Good, that's good."

"Okay." Heath responded, his eyes scanning the waves once more. "About the guy, I meant what I said. And I think he'd be stupid not to love you, your everything a guy could want." He smiled sincerely down to Fly hoping she would get what he was trying to tell her.

"The guy, what if I said I loved him?" Fly asked. She could almost hear her heart banging against her chest.

She stared into his eyes which at this very moment she could swear were filled with love.

This was her chance, if he didn't feel the same then she could finally put her feelings to rest, and this time or good. "How do you know until you ask?" Jilly's words entered her mind.

She turned to face him. "What if I said that, I don't think of you in a brotherly way?" Fly whispered. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening Heath had captured her lips in the sweetest and most loving kiss she had ever received.

Those nine words were all Heath ever needed to hear. In there own way, he knew that she felt the same way for him as he did for her.

Fly felt like she was floating, she couldn't remember a time when she was happier.

Heath reluctantly pulled away as his hands cupped her face, "I love you, always have and always will."

"I love you too" Fly responded. Fly smiled as Heath pulled her into a hug.

She knew that everything would work out, simply because they were Heath and Fly and because they were very much in love.

She also knew in that very instant that this, Solar Blue Beach, her friends a stone's throw away and in Heath's arms, that this was home.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think, thanks for reading this story, I love all my readers, you guys rock! : )**


End file.
